A messaging system enables a user to compose a message on a messaging device and send the message to one or more recipients. Also, the messaging system enables a user (also interchangeably referred to as a messaging user) to reply to and forward messages. Oftentimes, a messaging user composes a single message and targets the message to multiple recipients. In such cases, at least some of the intended recipients may use different types of receiving devices to receive and view the message. These receiving devices can differ in the amount of characters that can be received by and/or displayed on these receiving devices, resulting in some of the recipients receiving and viewing the whole message and other recipients only receiving and viewing part of the message. In this scenario, it becomes challenging for a messaging user to assess and compose a message that will be a “fit” for each destination.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus that displays a message intended for different recipients.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative other elements to help improve understanding of various embodiments. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order illustrated. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.
Apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the various embodiments so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein. Thus, it will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, common and well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment may not be depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments.